


Splattin' and Quackin!

by Angel_Duck_Tales_5



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Splatoon
Genre: A Tale of Two Cities - Freeform, Action, Adventure, Angelic Ducks, Crossover, Duck Agents, Future Fic, Humor, Splat Angels, The Angelic Duckverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Duck_Tales_5/pseuds/Angel_Duck_Tales_5
Summary: In a VERY far future, some of the new species have formed many years after humanity died from rising sea levels. Most of the species in the whole population are made up of squid-human hybrids, along with octopus-human hybrids. Not only that, but there is a rare species hybrid that is actually made up of a duck-squid and duck-octopus hybrids, which reside in Duckburg! Most of them are anthropomorphic, so there are none of the horrible mutants around...most of the time. A particular set of duck hybrids gets themselves into adventures quite a lot...and they wouldn't have it any other way. Join them as they travel between Duckburg and Inkopolis (the home of Inklings and Octolings)...and sometimes even beyond!
Kudos: 1





	1. Turf War Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing Turf War is usually their way of having fun, but the duck kids discovered something pretty interesting during one of their matches...and it's quite a life-changing opportunity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this as a Ducktales x Splatoon crossover AU, but then I realized that this story can be used in a bigger scale of things... It may not be the meat of it, but it's part of this HUGE Duckverse that I'm creating and working on...

In a distant future, water levels rose and most locations got submerged by the rising water level. Luckily for Duckburg, it only got partially submerged, but there's still some water pouring down into the land there. Sooner or later, Duckburg kinda became just like a water park.

Of course, every living thing died once the water level rose to their level. No one even survived...except for the cat that got launched out into space and got out into cryogenic sleep for more than several years. For a long time, nothing happened...until a couple decades later. The cat landed back into Earth to see an amazing discovery...

At that time, the squids and octopuses have gained some sort of ability to evolve. The next unbelievable achievement for nature is that several years later, they evolved into...humans! Those human squids are called Inklings while the human octopuses are called Octolings, and they have made their own history. There has been the Great Turf War between them from a hundred years ago... It was the biggest war they ever experienced, but they won against the dastardly Octarians. They fled to the underground and the Inklings rested in harmony in their own city, Inkopolis. Things have stayed like this ever since then...

What these guys didn't know is that there's a special breed of squids and octopuses that appeared near Duckburg. Instead of evolving into humans, these particular squids and octopuses evolved into...anthropomorphic ducks! The duck squids are called Ducklinks while the octopus ducks are called Ducktolings.

Things are different from their end because the Ducklinks and Ducktolings got along with each other from the start. Not only that, but they took a shining to a sport that the people at Inkopolis made up ever since their war: Turf War.

That's their way of having fun in Duckburg and things have been like this ever since...

"Alright, enough of the history lesson, Huey!" Dewey said as he walked over to Huey with a bored look. The Ducktolink brothers (Huey and Dewey are Ducklinks while Louie is a Ducktoling) walked down the streets of Duckburg Square as Huey read from his Junior Inkchuck Guidebook. Huey sighed as he said, "Well, I would love to tell you guys about how we came into existence." Louie shrugged as he replied, "Well, that's all in the past, so we don't have to worry about that now."

All of a sudden, all of their phones buzzed with a notification. They all checked to to see that they got a message from their Ducktoling friend named Webby. The message read:

**Meet me at the Money Bin Tower in 5 minutes so we can play Turf War!**

"Sweet! I have been itching to go for a Turf War match!" Dewey said with a smile as he swished his blue hair. Louie sighed and rolled his eyes as he replied, "Must you always swish your hair when you hear Turf War news?" Dewey responded indignantly, "Hey, it's what I love to do! I'm pretty sure you and Huey can pull it off with your snazzy green hair and his fiery red hair." Louie shrugged with a smirk as he answered, "We would, but it's not our style." Huey chuckled at the ridiculous discussion and then he exclaimed, "Hey, we should go meet up with Webby now!" His brothers agreed as they ran down to the Money Bin Tower.

_A few minutes later..._

They ran to the entrance of the Money Bin Tower, ready for their Turf War Match, when they spotted Webby there. Yup... There's no mistaking that it's her. The pink hair and tentacle hair are pretty hard to miss.

Webby spotted the boys as well and she said, "Hey, guys! A Turf War match is gonna start in a minute so we have no time to lose!" "Don't worry, Webby! We never miss a Turf War match!" Dewey exclaimed excitedly as he and his brothers ran in the tower. Webby followed, of course.

Once they got inside, they immediately went to a huge room that has color panels inside. All color panels have two colors in them, creating two sides to stand on, which doubles as a transporter to some battlefield. The kids went over to the blue and orange color panel and they immediately chose the blue side. After they stepped on their chosen side, their hair colors changed to blue so it signifies which side they're on. They loved how technology has progressed to the point that it was able to do cool stuff like this.

"So, did you guys have your weapons?" Webby asked the boys. As if on cue, the boys took their weapons out. "Yep, we sure do! I have my trusty Splat Roller, handy for mowing down people with no second thought!" Dewey started with a proud smile. "I use the Slosher because it always requires strategy to use them, which is definitely my style!" Huey explained happily. "Welp, I got my Splat Charger and I'm just gonna use it so I can sit back at a high place and just snipe at people, which is a pretty lazy to splat people...not that I'm complaining, of course." Louie said with a shrug.

Webby showed off her weapon as well. "Well, I have the Splat Dualies! I think we're all set!" She exclaimed. The boys nodded as they are all set for the Turf War Match...and then four more people walked over to the orange side. They are all wearing hoodies with a hood on, going for a mysterious look, of course. Louie noticed it first, and in utter disbelief, he said, "Oh boy..." He's used to cliche adventuring tropes and that included mysterious people who would never reveal their identities until at the last second.

Although, there is something off about these guys... Eh, Louie will find out later. They always do.

So everyone on the color pad turned into their squid and octopus forms and they got transported from the color pad...to a huge Waddle company office. Not quite a proper place for a battlefield, but in this world, there's no such thing as a "proper battlefield".

Once they got there, everyone turned back into their regular forms. The duck kids looked ahead to see their competition...and they couldn't believe their sight. First of all, their opponents took their hoods off, already abandoning the mysterious facade. It happened earlier than Louie expected, but that's just the tip of a surprising iceberg. Second of all, these guys are unlike anyone that the duck kids have ever seen before...well, at least not in person. Huey recognized them.

"Oh. My. Gosh. There are three Inklings and an Octoling there!" Huey pointed out. His history fanatic side is starting to show.

Indeed, the humanoid squid and octopus people are there. There are two Inkling girls, one with REALLY long hair and another one with REALLY short hair that she could be considered a tomboy. Apparently, there's no middle ground when it comes to their hairstyles. There's an Inkling boy with spiky hair and there's an Octoling girl, whose hairstyle matches Webby's. All of them are wearing casual T-shirts. It's almost as if they're in a clan or something. A clan that promotes casual wear? Well, that would be something.

All of a sudden, the Inkling boy disappeared in a puff. That seems to frustrate the long-haired girl as she groans and said, "Okay, you know what? We should kick this guy from our squad! All he does is disappear at the start of every match!" The Octoling girl attempted to calm the long haired one down by replying, "It's going to be alright. We already won three matches by ourselves. This match wouldn't be any different." The short haired girl nodded as she pulled out her Dualies. "Yeah! We got this!" The long haired girl sighed as she pulled out her Splattershot. "Very well, then. Let's go." She ordered. "Yeah!" The Octoling girl said as she ran off with her Slosher and the others followed, painting their starting side.

Dewey looked over at his teammates and he said, "Alright, you guys know what to do! Teamwork makes the dream work!" "YEAH!" They screamed, Webby being the loudest since she loves that phrase so much. Then she and Dewey ran off to the middle while Huey and Louie ran off to the sides, painting their respective locations.

Some casual inking and painting was taking place...until a first encounter happened.

It's been a minute (they somehow expertly avoided each other, making them essentially run around, inking in circles), but Dewey ran into the short haired girl. She immediately saw Dewey using a Roller and she dodged all over the place. The Ducklink is a little bewildered by this, but he used his Roller to swing horizontally at the girl. She obviously saw that coming as she dodge rolled out of the way and to him, taking that as an opportunity to shoot and splat him. "You're gonna have to try harder than that, duckling!" The short hair girl taunted. That definitely didn't sit well with Dewey as his ghost form glared at her before returning to the respawn pad.

Meanwhile, the Octoling girl looked around, near the sea of blue ink, trying to spot one of the ducks. Then she threw the Autobomb at the ground. It sensed something and it walked over to the blue ink and it exploded...revealing Huey hiding in the blue ink. "Oh geez! I thought my hiding spot was foolproof!" Huey exclaimed out of shock. Thanks to the explosion, Huey got covered in orange ink and the Octoling girl used the Slosher to finish him off.

When Webby got to the middle, she saw the long hair girl inking the middle. Webby decided to take the territory back when the long hair girl said, "I hope you're prepared for a duel that's about to take place..." Webby struck a battle pose as she replied, "I'm prepared for anything!" The long hair girl chuckled calmly in a bit of a eerie way as she suddenly smiled and said, "Good." Then she tried shooting at Webby. The girl Ducktoling inks a path and she swam away from her fire. "Ah, I see you're the one who favors strategy. Seems like you'll provide me a great challenge." "And that's not all!" Webby yelled as she turned back to normal and immediately shot at the long hair girl.

This proves to be effective as the long hair girl is severely filled with blue ink. Despite this, she inked down an orange path and swam through it, washing some blue ink off. When she popped out, she shot at Webby, who didn't look in time, and she got splatted. "Nice try... You're well on your way to becoming my worthy opponent though." The long hair girl said as she bowed while the Webby ghost flew off.

Louie is just sitting on the high point of the Waddle Office and he just rested there while keeping a lookout...until he felt a prod. He turned around and he immediately got splatted by the short hair girl. "Wow, are you even trying anymore?" She taunted once again. "Just you wait, you cocky jerk..." Louie thought angrily as his ghost flew away.

All the duck kids' ghosts met at the respawn pad and they turned back to their normal forms. "Geez, these guys aren't playing around!" Louie commented. "You can say that again." Huey said. "Geez, these guys aren't-" "WE'RE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN, DEWFORD!" Louie shouted, apparently getting tired of the same ol' joke. "Alright, geez..." Dewey groaned.

"Guys, we need to move as one unit! That way, we can get more turf inked while also providing a solid defensive measure! After all, there's more of us than the other team! We got this!" Webby rallied as she explained the plan. "YEAH!" The boys cheered. And then...

**ONE MINUTE LEFT!**

"We have no time to lose! Let's go!" Webby ordered as she and the boys ran down the middle while inking as much turf as possible.

Of course, they ran into the humanoids once they got to the middle. "You ready to lose, punks?!" The short hair girl seems to never get tired of her taunts. The long hair girl glared at her as she said, "Four, you need to chill." The short hair girl rolled her eyes as the Octoling girl replied, "She's right, you know. After all, in the end, fun is all that matters." "If you say so..." The short hair girl relented.

Then the long hair girl looked at the duck group, who were wondering about what kind of a name "Four" was. "You ready for the showdown?" She simply asked. "You know it!" Dewey confidently replied. "Then let's go."

**30 SECONDS LEFT!**

That's when everything went nuts. Lots of orange and blue ink are being thrown everywhere, either hitting the ground or someone. Dewey fought against the long hair girl while Huey is battling the short hair girl and both Webby and the Octoling girl are focused on splatting each other.

What they didn't notice however is that Louie sneakily swam through the blue ink and once he appeared out of their sight, he inked almost the entirety of the humanoids' side.

**5...**

Huey managed to outmaneuver the Dualie blasts and threw some ink from a Slosher, splatting the short hair girl.

**4...**

Webby did a backflip in the air and shot the Octoling girl from behind once she landed.

**3...**

The long hair girl looks mildly shocked at this turn of events. Then she got serious as she threw the Splat Bomb at Dewey and Webby, splatting both of them.

**2...**

Huey got so shocked by this that he didn't notice in time that she was about to shoot him...until he got splatted.

**1...**

The long hair girl crossed her arms as she looked at how much of the orange ink appeared after the splatting. Then she suddenly got splatted out of nowhere, shocking her greatly. Turns out that it was Louie who shot her with his Charger.

**GAME!**

Everyone got to their own teams' respawn pads and they got transported back to the color pad and they witnessed the aftermath of the match on a giant TV in front of a color pad. The Waddle Office looks so much colorful now and Dewey was happy that he didn't have to see that boring monochrome color there, at least for a little while.

Then, all of a sudden, Scrooge appeared on TV as he said, "Let's see what the results are, eh, lads?" Then he held a blue flag while Donald appeared, holding an orange flag. Then the results came in...

**Blue Team: 63.2%**

**Orange Team: 28.8%**

Cue the cheering from the duck kids while the long hair girl and the Octoling girl silently stared at the results (while the short hair girl cursed at the bad luck for letting this happen) and they looked over at the duck kids. "Hmm... You guys are actually pretty good. Hey, meet us at the Money Bin vault. We want to discuss something with you." The long hair girl said. Then the humanoid team left.

"Whoa... This is fascinating! What if they'll tell us about their secret history?" Huey wondered out loud. "Or what if they want to beat us up?" Louie said as he shook in fear. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that this won't happen!" Webby states as she struck a bunch of karate poses. "Alright, let's go!" Dewey said as they left the room.

_A few minutes later..._

It took a little while, but they made it to the top floor. Once they walked inside through the vault door, they saw the humanoids waiting near the diving board-like platform. Once the duck kids stood in front of them, the long hair girl cleared her throat. "Your performance has been very top-notch in this match. It's actually better than we expected." She stated.

"Okay, so, you dragged us here just to give us compliments?" Dewey said in a confused tone. She shook her head. "No. We brought you here to tell you that you four are now recruited for the New Squidbeak Splatoon!" She explained. This news shocked the duck squad hybrids. "Whoa, what? So this whole thing was a recruitment test?" Louie asked incredulously. "Yeah! We were doing this for a while now, but we couldn't find anyone worthy enough for this dangerous job...until we ran into you guys! That was some skills you got there." The Octoling girl complimented. "Wait, this job is dangerous!? AWESOME! More thrills for me!" Dewey exclaimed as he turned into his squid form and dove down into the sea of money.

The long hair girl looked bewildered. "Wow. Usually, most people would run away once they hear that the job would be dangerous." She observed. "Well, I would be scared, but I remember that I have a skill to manipulate anyone, so I'm all good." Louie shrugged. "So I did get to hear about a secret history, after all... WOO-HOO!" Huey cheered as he joined Dewey in diving down into the money sea while in squid form, with Louie following (in his octopus form). Webby giggled and she looked over at the group. "Well, we accept." She said. "Cool! And you know what? You guys are alright in my book." The short hair girl said.

"Awwww, thanks!" Webby replied with a smile. Then she looked puzzled. "Wait, who are you guys? You never even introduced yourselves."

The long hair girl almost lost her composure after realizing this. Then she said, "I'm sorry, that was rather rude of us. I'm Agent 3, the first teenager agent and the most experienced one at that." The long hair girl said. Then she gestures over to the short hair girl. "This girl is Agent 4. She has quite a lot of spunk and frankly, that can be useful in some missions." "You got that right!" Agent 4 said as she struck a pose. Agent 3 playfully rolled her eyes as she introduced the Octoling girl, "And this girl is Agent 8. She has a very sweet soul, but don't get on her bad side. She can be very brutal if she wants to." "Hello! Nice to meet you!" Agent 8 greeted. "Same to you!" Webby responded.

Then Agent 3 brought up one thing. "So, you'll have to be at Inkopolis so you and your friends can fully be in this team. So when are you going to move to Inkopolis?" She asked. "As soon as possible! Wheee!" Webby cheered as she turned into her octopus form and dived in as well.

The agent team watched over the whole celebration of getting recruited. "Wow, these guys sure are enthusiastic for this." Agent 4 commented. "Yeah! It's pretty endearing actually!" Agent 8 said.

That's when Agent 3 cracked a smile in a first time for a while and she said, "Yeah. It sure is."


	2. Agent Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the duck kids took the opportunity, they move over to Inkopolis, where they will be expecting new experiences...but it seems like they'll have to pass a challenging test first in order to become agents. No matter though, these duck kids can make anything fun, even the seemingly-complicated tests!

"So their code-names are Agent 3, Agent 4, and Agent 8? You gotta be quackin' me..." Louie commented as he rolled his eyes. "I don't know why, but I'm getting a 'math nerds' vibe from them..." Dewey guessed. "Who cares?! We're gonna be recruited by the best agents in the world!" Webby exclaimed happily as she jumped on the boat, which rocked a little as a result.

The boys almost fell to the ground before regaining their balance. Huey sighed as he said, "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that they are gonna train us first so we can prove our worth as the next useful agents."

You see, the two Ducklinks (Huey and Dewey) and two Ducktolings (Louie and Webby) are on their way to Inkopolis, the home city of Inklings and Octolings, so they can live there for the time being and it'll be easier for them to do missions that way.

Seriously though, can you believe that these four kids just participated in a regular Turf War match back in Duckburg and then it turns out that they were fighting secret agents, while getting recruited by them in the process thanks to their skills? Heck, even I can't believe this turn of events.

The boat got close to the city of Inkopolis, revealing a beautiful view. "Whoa..." This figuratively took the kids' breaths away as the boat stopped near the Inkopolis Dock.

**A few minutes later...**

After they got off the boat, they went to the subway and took the train to the most popular spot in Inkopolis: Inkopolis Square.

Once they got there, they immediately got a phone call. Sounds like someone's already anxious to contact them. Louie answered the phone, wanting to know something. "What's up?" He said.

"This is Agent 3. I see that you all arrived safely in Inkopolis. Now, let me guide you to our secret base. Over there, we can train. And after that, I will send you all to the apartment rooms that I have rented for you. Got that?"

"Copy that!" Louie said. "Hehe, I always wanted to say that."

"...Okay then. Just get to the sewer grate near Deca Tower."

"Copy that!" Louie repeated as he burst out laughing.

"Alright, we get it. Just get over here so we can train, please."

"Copy th-"

"Cliché alert! Cliché alert!" And with that, she ended the call.

Louie laughed hard. "Man, I'm already loving this job and we haven't even started yet!" The others playfully rolled their eyes as they all got into the grate.

A minute later, they popped out of the grate on the different location, which is on some canyon. They looked around and...

_Geez, what a deserted place._

Seriously, why is this place so empty?! All they can see is canyon mountains as far as their eyes can see... Oop, wait. They saw a cabin resting on one canyon mountain... Then again, this could be a mirage.

"There's only one way to find out!" Dewey said as he led the group to the cabin. He reached for the door handle...until the door opened by itself. Huh. This wasn't a mirage after all.

They silently walked inside...only to find themselves that it's bigger on the inside. To clarify, inside this innocent-looking cabin, there was actually a huge hi-tech facility. The kids couldn't believe their sights.

Then Agent 3 walked up to them. "Hey, guys. I'm gonna be your only trainer for today since my other two agent comrades had to take a break after dealing with a...huge issue. Now, I'm not gonna elaborate until I feel ready to tell you guys about what happened... Anyways, who's ready for some training?"

The kids just stood in silence throughout that whole speech, knowing full well not to say anything, especially for something like that. When the offer came up though, they immediately jumped in joy! "YEAH!" They all said. And thus, the training began.

**Huey's Test of Knowledge**

"Okay, so, you gotta tell which target is fake and which isn't. Some enemies leave behind decoys in hopes of psyching you out. This test will make sure that this won't happen to you." She explained as she pointed at all 5 green targets in the wall. "Hit 3 targets and you'll succeed."

"Wow! Sounds simple enough!" Huey said as he pointed at his Splattershot at the targets...and he started to realize that this might not be so simple after all.

_All of these targets look the same to him._

How is he going to do this? He can't even tell which is which! Which one is fake?! Which one is real?! What is life?!

Then he noticed that one of the green targets seem to shake...as if it's ready to collapse. Hmm...

He looked around and saw shaking target #2. An idea is now forming in his brain...

He shot all three non-shaking targets and Agent 3 clapped. "Yes! I passed!" Huey cheered. Three shook her head as she replied, "Not quite. We got one more obstacle to go through." The she clicked the button on the wall, which revealed...

...What the...? Moving targets? Great, now all targets are shaking, leaving Huey with no way to tell which targets are real...

...Or so he thinks.

He looked around for any clues. What would tip you off that one certain target would be fake? If only he had that Junior Inkchuck Guidebook with him...

...Oh wait, this is Huey we're talking about here.

He took out his Junior Inkchuck Guidebook from his shirt pocket and he looked at the targets page. "If the target is real, it would... Ah, I get it!" Then he shot all three real targets.

Agent 3 could do nothing but stare in shock. "W-What? How could you tell which is real and which isn't? That's like, at the impossible level there! How did you do it?" She asked. "A Junior Inkchuck never tells their secrets!" Huey responded with a smirk.

Three rolled her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't... Anyways, you passed. I can tell that you and your little book will be super useful in the battlefield." She stated. "YES!" Huey hugged the Guidebook happily.

**Dewey's Test of Agility**

"Okay, so what do I have to do?" Dewey said as he stood in the middle of the room. "Just dodge lasers for 10 seconds. That is all." Agent 3 simply explained. "That's it?! Man, this is easier than I thought!" Dewey said with a haughty smile. He thought that he has the best strategy for dodging those lasers.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Three said as she pressed the button. Immediately, Dewey broke into his trademark dance. "Dew dew dew dew, how does he Dewey it, I don't know!" He sang out as he danced. Of course, the first laser zoomed through him and hits him.

**BZZZZ!**

"Oooh, that's gotta suck. Luckily, you can try again as many times as you like." Agent 3 said while crossing her arms. You can see where this is going, right?

**BZZZZZZ!**

**BZZZZZZZZZ!**

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

Soon, Dewey got very frustrated. "Oh come on! Do I have to do this the boring way?!" He complained. Three shrugged. He shook his head. "Welp! Here we go!"

And thus, we have Dewey here, doing the robot dance move. And surprisingly enough, the lasers didn't hit him because he simply moved out of the way. This went on for a minute because Three was so dumbfounded about the whole thing.

When she finally shook out of the stupor, she stopped the test. "Okay, you call that boring?" She asked incredulously. "Yes! It's way too simple to do that, ya know?" He replied with his arms crossed like a rebel he is. "Whatever you say, you robotic ducklink who just passed." Three replied with a chuckle. "Whatever you say, you joker!" That made both of them laugh.

**Louie's Test of Negotiation**

A spotlight suddenly flashed on Louie, who's sitting on some random chair. Then Three walked up to him, with an intimidating flair, and the green-clad triplet immediately knew where this is heading.

"So you took my donuts, didn't you?" Three accused Louie. "What if I didn't?" He replied.

"Well, they are missing and I demand to know who took—and hopefully not eat—them."

"Well, as you can see, I eat the least compared to my brothers."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because it's relevant to your case. Not only that, but you're also hiding the donut box behind your back." That made Three gasp.

_"...You're good."_

Then she revealed that Louie is right by taking the donut box from behind her back. "You did a great job. You definitely will be a valuable asset to this team." She complimented. Louie just smirked as he hopped off the chair.

**Webby's Test of Combat**

Webby squared up against a wooden combat dummy. "Just beat it up as hard as you can!" Three commanded. "You got it!" Webby replied as she kicked the dummy right in the face! Then she hopped all over the place.

Supposedly, that dummy must have done something horrible to Webby and her loved ones because she gave it the biggest beat-down ever. So many punches to the face, kicks to the chest, and weapons got used on the poor dummy.

Once it's over, there's practically no trace of the dummy left. Webby then walked over to Three. "So how did I do?" She asked.

Three just stood there, having a huge shocked look on her face. "Whoa... Remind me not to mess with you or your friends. Geez, you definitely passed." She commented. "Yay!" Webby said this with the most innocent flair ever, as if none of the brutal stuff happened.

**Later...**

Three stood in front of the whole duck hybrid kid group. "All of you have passed with flying colors...and because of that, all four of you have received the honor of being the first Ducklink/Ducktoling agents!" Three announced.

As you might expect, all four cheered. "YEAH! What's our code-names?" Dewey asked. "Well, the red one is Agent H, you are Agent D, the green one is Agent L, and the pink one is Agent W."

Dewey felt confused. "Wait, we have letters as code-names now?" Then he shrugged. "Eh, I'll take it." Then he went back to celebrating with his new agent friends. Three happily watched the celebration...until...

**BEE-O BEE-O BEE-O!**

An alarm sounded, which alarmed everyone. Agent Three took the alarm call from Agent Four. "What's up?" Three inquired. "Something bad happened!" Four replied.

"Huh? What happened?" Huey asked out of concern.

_"...Agent Eight has gone missing..."_


End file.
